No Regret
by UkeYesung xD
Summary: HIATUS... Untuk waktu yang lama :)


Sebenarnya banyak yang perlu di sesali dalam kisah sederhana ini.

Dan menjadikannya sebuah pelajaran berharga.

Tentang kehilangan, menjaga dengan baik yang telah dimiliki, misalnya.

Atau cerita ketulusan, seperti _Beauty and the Beast, _contohnya

Namun…

Sekali lagi, ini hanya sebuah kisah sederhana yang di tulis oleh remaja dengan sedikit cinta.

Tidak perduli kisah ini berakhir dengan "_Happy Ending" _atau "_Sad Ending"._

Karena keduanya memiliki definisi sendiri, tergantung dari mana kau menilainya.

Dan kisah sederhana ini pun begitu, tergantung dari mana kau melihat sisinya.

_And This story is begin…_

* * *

"**No Regret"**

Fan Fiction Written by Mayang Arvianita Hanum

**Pairing :**

Main!Yewon. And the others cast find by yourself .

**D**i**scla**i**mer :**

Yesung's is Siwon. And Kibum's is Yesung. xD

**Genre :**

Angst. Hurt/comfort. Romance

**Warnings :**

BL. Aneh. [AU]. Crack Pair

**DON'T LIKE?**

**DON'T READ IT!**

* * *

"Kasihan, direktur muda kita yang sukses seperti Siwon-ssi harus mengalami masalah yang berat, aku tidak menyangka ia yang begitu _perfect_ ternyata tidak tampak seperti _'cover-_nya'" Ujar seorang _Yeoja_ dengan_ blazer_ biru langit.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya _yeoja_ yang satu lagi.

"Kau belum-" Ucapan Yeoja berblazer biru langit itu terputus ketika melihat direkturnya yang berjalan mendekat kea rah mereka.

"Pagi direktur," Sapanya seolah-olah apa yang tadi ia bicarakan dengan temannya tidak ada masalah sedikitpun.

Siwon hanya tersenyum sekilas, sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan kerjanya.

"Angin lalu," bisiknya. Ternyata Tuan Choi itu mendengarnya, eoh?

Sebenarnya Siwon tidak terlalu peduli dengan semua omongan orang tentang dirinya.

Tidak meski di depannya atau bahkan di belakangnya.

Belum lama Siwon membaca berkas-berkas yang harus di kerjakannya, sebuah panggilan mengintrupsinya.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"…"

"_Huh?!"_

"…_."_

"_Ne,"_

_PIP_

Sambungan telepon terputus, menyisakan Siwon yang dengan tergesa meninggalkan ruangnya.

"Jiseong-ssi, katakan pada sekretarisku batalkan semua _meeting_ hari ini. Ada hal penting yang harus aku tangani," Ujar Siwon dengan begitu terburu-buru begitu sesampainya ia di meja _receptionist_.

"Ne Siwon-ssi,"

Dan dengan kata dari _receptionist _itu pula ia segera pergi berlalu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ne, ada apa _ahjumma_?" Tanya Siwon seketika ia sudah berdiri di hadapan Yeon _ahjumma,_ orang yang bertanggung jawab atas rumahnya.

"I-itu tuan, Henry menangis terus sejak tuan berangkat ke kantor tadi. Saya sudah berusaha menenangkannya, tapi tidak bisa tuan," Yeon _ahjumma_ tampak menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa bersalah karena lagi-lagi menyusahkan tuannya. Padahal iasudah di gaji mahal oleh tuan muda ini, tapi kenapa untuk urusan beginipun ia tidak becus, eh?

Siwon menghela nafas sembari memejamkan kedua matanya dan sedetik kemudian _obsidian_-nya sudah kembali terbuka, "Apa sudah di beri susu?"

"Sudah tuan, tapi Henry tidak mau meminumnya,"

"Popoknya?"

"Popoknya kering tuan,"

"Apa dia tidak mengantuk?"

"Sepertinya tidak tuan, tadi sudah saya coba tidurkan,tapi Henry tidak mau tidur,"

"Hhhh~" Siwon kembali menghela nafas, ia tampak begitu bodoh. Kenapa? Karena Henry menangis hampir setiap hari, dan ketika ia sampai di rumah kenapa pertanyaan itu-itu terus yang keluar dari mulutnya, eoh? Dan jawaban yang di terima pun pasti akan selalu sama. Bukannya hanya orang bodoh yang jatuh pada lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya?

"Lalu Henry sekarang sedang di mana, _ahjumma?" _

"Sedang di kamar tuan, bersama Jessica-ssi,"

"Hn," Jawab Siwon singkat sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar anaknya, Henry.

Siwon memperhatikan Jessica –pengasuh yang di sewa Siwon untuk mengurus anaknya sedang menepuk-nepuk pelan bokong Henry, menyuruh anak itu untuk tenang. Namun sepertinya sia-sia.

"Jessica-ssi, sudah, biar aku saja yang mengurusnya," Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju _Baby box_ tempat anaknya tidur –sedang menangis-.

Jessica menoleh kebelekang, menemukan tuannya sedang berjalan kearahnya. Ia mengangguk mengerti, kemudian pergi dari kamar tersebut.

Siwon mengamati anaknya yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Pipi serta ujung hidungnya memerah akibat menangis, suaranya hingga terdengar serak karena terus mengeluarkan rengekan.

Siwon mengangkat Henry dengan hati-hati dari _baby box_, kemudian menyamankan Henry pada gendongan tangannya yang kokoh.

"Ada apa, sayang? Kenapa menangis terus, hmm?" Gumam Siwon sembari mencium halus anaknya.

_Namja_ ber-dimple itu mengayun-ayunkan badannya, Berusaha menenangkan anak lelakinya yang manis. Ck, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil

"Hey, anak _appa_ kenapa? Apa kau lapar? Atau haus? Kau ingin apa, Henry?" Siwon tetap saja mengajak Henry bicara, mungkin dengan ajakan bicara dari _appa-_nya bisa membuat tangis Henry mereda.

"Hhhh…" _Namja_ dengan surai _black_ itu menghela nafas panjang, sepertinya ia mengerti apa yang di inginkan anaknya.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan _mommy_, sayang?"

Tangis bayi itu sedikit mereda. Siwon tersenyum kecil, menampilkan_ dimple_-nya yang tidak tercetak sempurna, "Anak pintar" Ujarnya kemudian.

Siwon mencium kecil ujung hidung Henry, "Ayo kita bertemu _mommy," _Serunya dengan senyum .

.

.

Siwon menatap _namja _yang duduk di pinggir jendela dengan pandangannya yang terlihat menerawang. Matanya yang biasa terlihat tajam kini tampak kosong.

Siwon tersenyum kecil yang kemudian di lanjutkan dengan menghembuskan nafasnya yang terdengar lelah. _Namja_ ber-_dimple_ itu menunduk, hanya untuk menemukan anaknya yang terlihat lebih tenang. Dan mencium sekilas bibir Henry.

"Ayo kita temui _mommy_ yang paaaling cantik," serunya.

"Hi _mommy_…," ujar Siwon ketika sudah sampai di depan Yesung dengan melambaikan tangan mungil Henry pada _mommy-_nya.

"Selamat pagi Sungie _hyung,"_ Siwon mengecup penuh cinta kening Yesung –Sungie _hyung-_.

_Namja_ manis itu mendongak, matanya yang bening mengerjap pelan, begitu polos.

Siwon tersenyum hangat pada Yesung, memperlihatkan _dimple _yang tercetak sempurna di kedua pipinya. Rahang yang biasa terlihat kokoh itu juga semakin begitu mempesona ketika senyum mengembang di bibir sang pemilik. Meski dengan pakaian kantor yang masih lengkap serta seorang bayi di gendongannya. Siwon tetap tampan. Sangat tampan.

Siwon merangkul bahu Yesung yang begitu pas dalam dekapannya hanya untuk membawanya duduk di sisi ranjang dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya masih menggendong Henry.

"Kau tidak ingin berbincang dengan Henry_ hyung?" _Tanya Siwon.

Yesung hanya menatap Siwon. Tidak menerima atau menolah tawaran Siwon.

Sekali lagi Siwon tersenyum, terlihat begitu indah memang. Tetapi meski seindah apapun senyum itu, senyum seorang Choi Siwon tetap terselip luka.

"Kau sudah 3 hari tidak menyapa Henry _hyung, _dia rindu pada _mommy-_nya," ucap Siwon dengan lembut.

Yesung hanya menatap datar pada bayi yang ada dalam dekapan Siwon. Sebenarnya dalam hati kecilnya ia begitu rindu sosok mungil itu, tapi ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang menyangkal ikatan batin antara ibu dan anak itu.

"Henry menangis terus dari pagi tadi, _hyung_, kasihan dia. Setidaknya temani Henry sampai ia tidur,"

"…."

"Dari tadi malam juga Henry hanya minum susu sedikit, apa kau mau memberinya susu?"

"…"

"Dia juga tidak tidur nyanyak tadi malam, _hyung_. sebentar-sebenar dia menangis lalu tidur dan menangis lagi,"

"…"

"Apa kau tidak mau menyayanginya?"

Dan akhirnya pertanyaan Siwon kali ini berhasil membuat Yesung menatapnya langsung.

"Kalau kau menyayanginya, kenapa kau membiarkannya terlantar begitu? Kau membuatnya seperti tidak memiliki ibu,"

Yesung menggeleng. Dan Siwon tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ayo gendong Henry," Seru Siwon sumringah sembari memberikan Henry pada dekapan Yesung yang terlihat ragu-ragu.

Dan sekali lagi Siwon tersenyum, namun kali ini lebih lebar lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar _hyung_, aku akan membuatkan Henry susu, mungkin saja bayi manis itu mau minum susu jika bersama ibunya," dan kemudian terdengar langkah Siwon yang menjauh.

Yesung mengacuhkan Siwon. Matanya sibuk menatap bayi manis berumur tiga bulan di dekapannya. Choi Henry. Anaknya. Buah hatinya.

Meski Yesung seolah tidak peduli dengan Henry, seolah tidak mengaggap keberadaanya. Namun ia berani bersumpah demi apapun. Ia sangat menyayangi Henry. Tapi sekali lagi ada hal lain di dalam dirinya yang menolak keberadaan Henry.

"Kau anakku, meski _daddy-_mu menyakitiku, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa membencinya _aegya_? Kenapa namanya masih terus ada di hatiku?" mata Yesung terlihat berkaca-kaca. _Onyx_ itu begitu mendung.

"Dan kenapa kau harus begitu mirip dengan _daddy-_mu? Kulitmu," Yesung mencium pipi Henry yang _chubby._

" Matamu," Kemudian mengecup mata Henry yang hanya diam. Matanya berkedip polos. Mungkin bayi itu peka dengan perasaan ibunya yang tidak baik.

"Bibirmu," dilanjutkan dengan bibir Henry yang terlihat basah

"Wajahmu," dan terakhir mengecup penuh sayang kening Henry di barengi dengan air matanya yang meluncur jatuh.

"Semuanya kenapa menurun darinya, Henry? Aku kan juga _eomma_-mu. Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang mirip denganku?" Yesung tersenyum miris.

"Aku bahkan lupa kalau Kyuhyun, juga begitu 'kan?"

Dan akhirnya isakan yang sedari tadi coba di tahannya lolos begitu saja ketika mengingat bocah berumur 3 tahun yang juga anaknya. Anaknya yang fisik dan bahkan sifatnyapun begitu mirip dengan ayahnya. Hampir 70% gen dari ayahnya ada pada kedua anaknya.

Kenapa takdir begitu kejam padanya, eh? Yang bahkan untuk buah hatinya yang ia kandung 9 bulan pun semuanya mengingatkan pada ayah kedua anaknya.

Yesung terbelalak. Tiba-tiba saja wajah ayah keduanaknnya terbayang di wajah Henry dan dengan reflek pula ia meletakkan dengan kasar Henry di atas kasur. Mengakibatkan tangis Henry yang cukup kencang.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC~~~

Apa ini?

Aku buat prolog lagi?

FF yang sebelumnya juga belum selesai. xD

Tapi apa ada yang bisa menebak cerita di atas?

Aku rasa sudah.

Apa kalian tidak merasa ganjil dengan beberapa kata yang aku gunakan di atas ? XD.

maaf juga byk typos :)


End file.
